


Wisdom Streaks

by ships_sailing_in_the_night



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, aka wisdom streaks, appearance of gray hair, chloe is lucifer's dessert, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ships_sailing_in_the_night/pseuds/ships_sailing_in_the_night
Summary: Short Fics Based on Tumblr Prompts I received in my ask.





	Wisdom Streaks

**Author's Note:**

> Fic prompt: Lucifer finds a gray hair, teasing ensues.

“No no no!!” Lucifer started to panic as he combed through his hair with his fingers. He was standing in the bathroom with black suit pants and a white buttoned up, however, he hadn't gotten to actually buttoning up his shirt because something distracted him.

 

“This seriously cannot be happening!” Lucifer put his head as close to the bathroom mirror as possible, he combed through his hair faster, parting it in different places.

 

“Lucifer are you almost ready?! Our reservation is in half an hour!” Chloe called from the penthouse living room.

 

“Give me a few more minutes love, I seem to have gotten myself into a hair raising situation.”

 

Chloe sighed and made her way into the master bath where she found Lucifer dressed in his best suit……well almost. She could see his toned back muscles easily through his white shirt and, in the reflection of the mirror, his bare torso. He was indeed an attractive man, it still baffles her it took her this long to finally be in a relationship with him. So many roadblocks and personal issues got in there way, not to mention the face reveal which had her taking some personal time where they would only see each other in work. Trixie, of course, started to ask questions on why Lucifer wasn’t coming over as much anymore. It was only a couple days but for the 7-year-old who adored the man, it felt like weeks. Eventually, she came to terms with what she had already known, just too scared to accept the facts, and went over to his penthouse that night. They drank whiskey as he allowed her to ask as many questions as she wanted. She asked about heaven & hell, Amenadiel, Maze ( _who was a demon. Her roommate was a demon and one of her daughters best friends. That took a little more time to wrap her head around_ ) and the whole Charlotte situation. They both thought it would be for the best if they didn’t tell Dan that he slept with an actual goddess. 

 

“Like the Douche needs to boost his ego even more,” Lucifer had stated.

 

Chloe continued to stare at his bare abdomen, thinking of the warmth that was radiating off of it, what it would feel like to stroke her hand down its smooth yet tender surface. If he took off the shirt completely then she would have access to his broad shoulders and his scars….from his wings. That night when they talked she asked Lucifer if she could see the scars again, reluctantly he had removed his shirt and turned around for her so she could see them. She had lifted up her hand and traced over them in the air, making sure not to touch them. Last time she had attempted he had reacted badly, quickly turning around and seizing her wrist like her hand was a hot iron rod about to brand a number on a cattles’ fur. “ _Don’t please_ ,” he had pleaded her to stay away from. It only reminded him of the pain his father ( _who was God_ ) had brought upon him. Throwing him out of heaven where he fell and burned resulting in his ‘other’ face, leaving hell and washing up on the shores of LA, having Maze cut off the one thing that made him, him. She wanted nothing more than to stroke his scars, but she waited patiently until Lucifer was ready for that kind of physical contact.

 

“Bloody mortality…” Lucifers grumbling yanked Chloe out of her thoughts. He practically was parting his hair like the Red Sea trying to find something. Chuckling she walked into the bathroom and placed a hand on his arm. He was too consumed with his hair that he hadn’t seen her reflection in the mirror, causing him to jump with the physical contact.

 

“Detective, uh huh…yes, I was ummm…” He fumbled, paying more attention to his hair than what excuse he was about to give her for taking forever to getting ready for their dinner reservation.

 

“Lucifer.” Chloe raised up on her tiptoes and rested her chin on her muscular shoulders. “What’s bothering you? I didn’t think it would take this long just to get ready for dinner.”

 

“Mortality issues such as pain and human emotion I can handle Detective, but this…” He held up his hand towards Chloe's face revealing the source of all his grumbling; a silver hair no longer than an inch, was being held between his thumb and index finger. 

 

“…this is not acceptable and cannot be happening.” Chloe groaned as she rested back on the heels of her feet, grabbing the gray hair from between his fingers. 

 

“When people get older their hair turns gray, happens to everyone and it’s nothing to worry about. Now, as much as I would like nothing more to do than staring at you physique right now, you cannot walk into the restaurant like that, so please fasten your buttons so we can eat. I’m starved and you mister are going to make us late. You got three minutes bud, let’s go!” She gave him a quick peck on his lightly stubbled cheek before turning on her heel and exiting the master bath, throwing the silver hair into the trash can on her way out.

___________________________________________

 

By the dear grace of God himself, Chloe and Lucifer managed to make it to the restaurant five minutes early of their reservation time. Lucifer managed to persuade the manager of Madeo Ristorante LA to give them a somewhat private table for their meal tonight. As they walked up to table Lucifer pulled out the chair Chloe and then pushed her closer to the table after she sat down; he took his seat on the opposite side of the round table. The waiter handed each of them a menu and asked if they would like a bottle of wine for tonight's meal. They decided on the house red and waiter left the two to look over choices for their entrees. Lucifer, instead of deciding on his entree, looked Chloe up and down. The candle light illuminated her curled golden hair that fell onto her shoulders, her red lipstick perfectly complimenting her hellfire colored dress. She wore the necklace she wore almost every day, it hanging down into the v-neckline of her dress, just barely into the crevice of her breasts. A smile spread across his face as his gaze met her light aqua eyes that were shining as bright as the stars. He licked his lips, wetting them after becoming dry at the mere sight of her. She creased her brows and set her menu down on the cream clothed table.

 

“Stop looking at me like that.”

 

“Like what?” He gave a look of innocence as if he wasn’t thinking of how much he wanted to just get her body out of the dress and take her here and now; however he knew the Detective would not condone that action here.

 

“Like I'm going to be your entree and dessert for tonight.”

 

“I thought nothing of the sort,” he gave her an unconvincing look of innocence that Trixie would use if she ate some chocolate cake before dinner without her mothers' knowledge. She laughed and shook her head, looking down for just a moment.

 

“So, you wanna talk about the whole bathroom and gray hair ordeal?” Lucifer tried to shush her or at least lower her voice, she was quite amused that he was being touchy about this particular topic.

 

“What? Worried everyone will find out LA’s sexiest club owner is dealing with some aging issues?” Her smile grew wider on her face, making sure to state the last part a little louder. Lucifer, of course, shushed her even more, luckily the waiter had chosen that exact time to return with the wine and also to take their dinner order. They both ordered a pasta dish, with a house salad on the side. A second waiter came up to their table and placed a basket of fresh garlic bread. The first waiter collected their menu’s and allowed the couple to continue their conversation while he went to go put the order in.

 

“What if all my hair starts to turn gray? I mean that was only one strand but surely there are others waiting to expose themselves to the world. I’m the Devil, I shouldn’t have to deal with these mortality problems.” Chloe groaned and picked up her wine glass, taking a long swig from it.

 

“Lucifer, it’s ok if your hair starts to turn gray a little. It means you are just becoming wiser.” Chloe took another sip of her wine, setting the now empty class down.

 

“Really?” Lucifer stated as he grabbed the wine bottle that had been left on the table, popping the cork to refill both of their glasses.

 

“Yeah, Merlin had long gray hair and a gray beard. He was considered one of the wisest men in the world. Plus, I believed it made him really popular. All the elder folk really took a liking to him.” Chloe grabbed a chunk of garlic bread and placed it in her mouth, savoring the garlic and parmesan flavor on her tongue. She smiled a bit a Lucifer’s face, he looked like he had just been asked to spend an entire day with Dan.

 

“Ummm, as much I would love to be adored by many people, that doesn’t mean I need a bunch of elderly women following me like I'm some pigeon they need to feed.” Chloe laughed, almost choking on the bread in her mouth.

After a few more dinners the manager appeared with their food and told them to just flag a waiter down for when they were finished. They ate their food peacefully, talking about Beatrice, police cases, and getting to learn a bit more about their younger selves. After completing the pasta entrees, which were excellent, they ordered a berry and chocolate gelato to share. The playfully fought over who would get the chocolate chunks or pieces of fruit with their spoons. Both piece of metal fighting for the dark brown sections in the bowl. Chloe had finished her second glass of wine but didn’t dare allow Lucifer to pour a third, otherwise, she feared she would do something so would regret later.

 

The bill came at the end of their meal, Lucifer being the gentleman, paid and left a heavy tip for the waiter. He stood up from his seat, placing his napkin that had sat on his lap onto the cream cloth that covered the table. He ran around to Chloe’s side and pulled the chair out for her so she could get up from her spot. Offering his arm she wrapped hers inside of his, feeling ever so slightly floaty from the two glasses. Together they walked towards the front of the restaurant where the manager met them. He asked how their meal was in which both replied was excellent.

 

“Well, I am glad you two enjoy the meal. He is a fine gentleman, better not let this one get away from you signora.” The manager stated, looking in Chloe's direction.

 

“Don’t worry ignore Tony, he’s definitely a keeper.” She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck easily since the heels she was currently wearing gave her a much-needed height boost.

 

“Such a lovely couple and I see signore Morningstar that your wisdom highlights are starting to come in. May they serve you well.” He winked at Lucifer as he went to open the door for the couple. After the two exited the restaurant he looked down at Chloe.

“Are they really that noticeable? I only saw once earlier this evening, are there more!?!?!!? Am I going to have to start wearing a hat….oh no I don’t want to look like Amenadiel with that knit hat on his head, it looks bloody atrocious. I might need to make an appointment with Ronaldo to have him help me with my predicament.” Lucifer started to ramble even more about his hair. Chloe just sighed and unhooked herself from Lucifer and started heading toward the valet booth.

 

“Morningstar,” she told the valet driver. He found the keys toward the Corvette in the box and went out to go retrieve the car.

 

“Lucifer if you don’t stop this rambling about your hair, which is not going to go completely gray by tomorrow morning then you are not going to be able to have seconds on dessert.” She said seductively towards him, hoping to gain his attention, which in fact does.

 

“Oh Detective, I would never pass up an opportunity to take seconds on dessert. He sauntered over to Chloe, giving her a seductive grin and the look of lust in his eyes. Once close enough he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

 

“Especially if it happens to be a flaming with a golden glow around it.” He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, then one on the side of her cheek, then another on her neck where her jugular was pulsating. She closed her eyes at the sensation that was running through her body, her center starting to heat with desire.

 

“Mmmmm, Lucifer.” She breathed out heavily until a bright lighted blinded her vision. The sound of his Corvette came up next to them as Lucifer reluctantly withdrew his lips from her neck. He paid the valet a nice tip and opened the door of the car to allow Chloe to step in. Closing it behind her he moved his way to the other side where he sat in the driver's seat. Both buckled in he stepped on the gas and they made their way back to his penthouse. During the car ride back Lucifer once again started to comment about his “gray hair” and how he believed it was spreading fast over his head. Chloe, of course, paid no attention, she was busy planning on how she was going to tell Dan and Maze….for obvious reasons. The whole car ride back she would occasionally catch him looking at his hair in the rear view mirror, which made her smile even more. This was yet another thing to add to the list of ‘What makes the Devil self-conscious.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ships-sailing-in-the-night :)


End file.
